


Seekers

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 09/10/2007.  Set after DH, the trio are 18 so no underage naughty stuff.





	Seekers

The crowd was going wild below her, but Ginny was focused on only one thing – the tiny golden ball rocketing into the clouds above her. Snow and hail pelted her as she hugged herself to the broom, willing it to go faster, swiveling to narrowly avoid a Bludger seconds before diving into the cloud herself. Unable to see her own hands, Ginny closed her eyes and strained to hear the minute whizzing sounds of the Snitch's wings but heard only the wind howling in her ears.

Frustrated, she urged her broom higher, coming out above the cloud and turned straight into another player, crashing together and she slipped from her broom, managing to hold on by one hand as the other player cursed loudly. Glancing up, Ginny renewed her struggle to regain her seat when she saw who she'd collided with – Viktor Krum – the Bulgarian team's own Seeker. Swinging back onto her broom, she winced at the throbbing ache in her jaw, but didn't say a word, turning her broom to lift higher as she continued to search for the elusive golden ball. 

It'd been nearly three years since she last saw him, at her brother's wedding, and no one could have classified them as friends in any measure let alone on the Quidditch pitch. That he was considered one of the best Seekers in the league and she was just a first year starter for the Harpies didn't make Ginny feel any better, rubbing her hands together against the bitter cold as her scarf whipped around her neck. Wiping her goggles off, she heard the Bulgarian curse again and then she saw it – the glint so small that, for a second, she was convinced she'd seen things and then there it was again and the hesitation was gone. Setting her broom into a reckless, sheer dive, Ginny gripped the stick tightly with one gloved hand as she tore the other off with her teeth, letting it fly away into the sky as she reached out for the tiny ball racing toward the ground in front of her. 

She imagined she could feel the smooth, cold surface under her fingertips and pressed forward, harder, oblivious to her opponent barreling down on her from behind. In a dim part of her mind, Ginny heard the crowd draw a collective gasp but she only felt the bone-shaking force of being shoved hard. Ginny shook off the pain and shoved back with all her might, feeling the hard, masculine frame shift on his broom and a small part of her crowed with grim determination. The Snitch flickered sideways in front of them both and they lunged for it together, his larger hand closing over hers with an iron grip that felt like it was going to imprint the Snitch's wings into her palm. Growling, Ginny tried to push him off with her shoulder, but couldn't and before she could react, he'd pushed the Snitch from her fingertips and smashed his shoulder into her own, unseating her ten feet above the pitch. 

The roar of the crowd a second later filtered through the dull pounding in her head as Ginny struggled to sit up, propping herself up on one elbow in time to see the Bulgarian Seeker landing, holding the Snitch above his head in triumph. His gaze turned as he did, showing the ball off to the crowd above and it fell on her as she rose unsteadily to her feet. A flicker crossed his dark, hawk-like features and he took a step towards her, one hand raising as if he were going to offer to help, but Ginny scrambled up, spinning on her heel and he dropped his hand before anyone else might have seen.

Striding past her teammates, Ginny didn't stop as she made her way to the Harpies locker room, knowing they would only try to reassure her of both her inexperience and his expertise – neither of which she wanted to hear right that minute. She was about to push the door to the locker room open when she heard the buzz of her team mates behind her and, without thinking, Ginny ducked into the dark passageway that separated the home and the visitor teams rooms. Flickering shadows at the end of the passageway passed without her notice as she leaned against the wall, replaying the collision in her mind, trying desperately to see where she could have succeeded and Ginny didn't see one of the shadows stop and look down into the darkness where she stood with her forehead pressed against her hand.

A low, deep voice came startled her out of her reverie. "Who dere? In dark?"

"Oh great, which one of you has come to gloat…" Ginny turned and her gaze tracked up from the dim tip of the light wand to meet the Seeker's gaze. She took a step back instinctively, a frown marring the smooth freckled expanse of her forehead. "Oh. It's you. Well, sod off."

"Ah." Viktor chuckled warmly, lowering his wand. "Little Seeker. There is no shame. Play very good for girl. Viktor vin fair."

Ginny had taken a step toward him, meaning to slip past and get away but his comment stopped her in her tracks barely a foot away from him. "What do you mean 'for girl'?"

"For girl. Not knowing vhat mean. Vell play, not expect vin. Who vould, da? Vhen I play." His gaze tracked down her body, taking in the grass and mud stains on her uniform with a twitching smirk.

All her frustration and disappointment spiraled down to his smug grin, turning into furious indignation and Ginny swung her hand up, but he caught it deftly, shoving her hard against the cold stone wall, all humor bleed from his features as he glared down at her, growling. "Play you vith fire." Then his lips were crashing down on hers, fierce and hungry and Ginny returned the kiss with everything she had. 

A moan wretched from his throat as he pressed one thigh between hers, thrusting against her stomach and Ginny gripped his collar in one small hand, arching into his tight embrace. Gripping his wand tightly, Viktor broke the kiss only long enough to growl out an enchantment in Bulgarian and suddenly the tunnel went silent as the opaque barrier shielded them from sight. He moved to slip the wand away, but she stopped him with a hand and a fierce glare, closing her hand over his and moving the wand, she murmured the contraceptive enchantment before releasing him. His eyes widened and grew darker as he pushed his wand away and jerked Ginny in for another hungry kiss.

Pushing her Quidditch robes open, Viktor tugged at her team shirt, yanking it from the waistband of her Quidditch pants. His big, rough hand covered her breast, kneading as their lips battled for dominance, their kisses growing more savage and relentless with each passing second. Her robes fell to the ground followed by his a heartbeat later, his hand slipping under her bra as the other cupped her arse, holding her tightly as he ground against her thigh, growling thickly, "нужда.*" 

Ginny fumbled with his belt clasp, yanking it free and pulling open the buttons that held the trousers closed, hissing. "Off, dammit."

His chuckle reverberated against her lips and he shoved her hands away, reaching down to tug her own pants open, sliding a hand down behind her knickers to clutch her arse as he pushed her pants down with the other, using his knee and boot to shift them down to her ankles. Two thick fingers slid into her curls and stroked firmly against her clit, drawing a breathless hiss from her lips. 

"красив.**" His dark gaze watched hungrily as her head fell back, scarlet locks cascading over her shoulders, lips parted, eyelids fluttering closed as her hand curled tightly around his wrist. Pushing her legs apart, he stroked harder, nipping at the corner of her mouth until her legs began to tremble and then his hands closed over her hips, turning her to face the wall. Ginny lifted one arm to cradle her forehead against, hearing the faint clank of his belt and bent willingly at the press of his hand at her back, groaning as his cock slipped between her legs and rocked against her folds. 

"Do it," Ginny demanded, closing her eyes as he thrust up between her folds, sheathing his cock inside her in one hard thrust. One hand gripped her shoulder as he drew back before sliding in until his balls rested against the curve of her bottom with a low growl. A low hiss escaped her lips and she arched back against him, saying. "Harder."

Viktor growled, "Fuck, стегнат.***", as his cock thrust harder into her, pushing her against the wall and curling a hand around her chin, turning her head so her cheek rested on his forearm as he fucked her harder, lifting the heels her boots off the ground with each thrust and reaching down with his free hand to stroke her clit roughly. "красив.**"

"Less talking, more fucking," Ginny murmured breathlessly, her lips brushing the back of his hand and reaching up to brace her free hand against the wall, pushing back against each punishing thrust, stretched to her limit around his thick cock. Viktor tightened his grip on her shoulder and pulled her back against his chest, sliding his arm around her chest to hold her tight as he drove up into her snug, wet tightness, never letting up on the pressure on her clit. The new angle had her legs trembling in seconds and Ginny dropped her head back on his shoulder as her orgasm overtook her, gasping soundlessly as she came apart, squeezing his cock in a vise-like grip inside her.

He pounded through the pressure, letting her ride out the waves until finally he couldn't hold back another second. Pressing his lips to her ear and panting as he thrust one last time, his cock pulsing inside her, clutching her tightly and growling, "Little Seeker. So красив.**"

After a minute, Ginny drew his arm down and let him slip from her body, summoning her wand to clean herself before yanking up her knickers and trousers quickly and silently as Viktor leaned back against the wall, watching her. She took two steps away when he called out to her. "Vait. Little Seeker!"

Ginny didn't look back, stepping through the barrier and out of the passageway into a crowd of people, both players and friends of the team who were milling around outside the locker rooms. Her gaze darted across the crowd quickly and found what she was looking for, pushing her way through the mob to curl her arm through George's. 

"Hey! I was looking all over for you." He laid his hand over hers and gave her a soft, almost sad smile that made her heart ache. 

Ginny heard a small commotion and glanced over her shoulder to see Viktor had emerged from the passageway, ignoring one of his teammates as he scanned the crowd, his dark gaze coming to rest on her but she looked away. "I'm sorry, I just needed a minute alone, love. You know I'd never go off without you."

"I know. I just worry. Are you ready to go? I thought we could get some take away and watch a movie at the flat?" He asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice that Ginny hated with a passion. 

She leaned against him and slipped her arm around his waist as he steered her through the crowd toward the pitch where her bag laid waiting. "That sounds grand, love, really. You know I'd rather spend time with you than anyone."

"Are you okay? You look a bit flush." George asked, tipping her chin up and scrutinizing her features. "Did something happen, love?"

There was a scuffle a few feet away and Ginny glanced up in alarm to see Viktor pushing his way through the crowd, one of his teams Beaters at his elbow closely. He stopped a short distance away and glared at her as his teammate tried to pull him back without success. Ginny let her gaze slide off the Bulgarian Seeker, returning her attention to her brother. "I'm fine, really. Just tired. Nothing happened." Her eyes flickered up to meet Viktor's. "Nothing at all."

Viktor's face clouded angrily and he took a step forward, drawing George's attention and the solitary twin pushed Ginny behind himself, saying. "Was this joker bothering you, Gin? What's the matter, Krum? Didn't get enough kicks on the pitch?"

"No! George, no! He's just another player. That's all." She pleaded frantically, clutching George's arm and drawing him back as she soothed her free hand along his back. Her gaze slid off the Bulgarian as she murmured soothingly. "Just another player, love. Please, George, now I'm hungry and want a shower."

"Sure, sure." George slipped his arm around his sister's waist, slinging her bag over his shoulder and gently kissed the top of her head as he disapparated them both.

Viktor shrugged off his teammates hand angrily and the Beater chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder. "That one is not worth the trouble, my friend."

"Vhat?" The Bulgarian Seeker grumbled, frowning. "Vhy think you that? You knowing this Seeker?"

"Merlin's beard, Krum, sure. That's a lost cause. Probably digs birds." The Beater laughed. "Sven, Marco and Lars all tried to make time with her two weeks ago. You know at that Quidditch bash in Milan."

Viktor blinked in surprise, glancing back up to the spot where she'd disapparated from. "Vhen you trying?"

"A week ago in St. Lawrence." Came the answer with a hearty laugh and a clap on the back. "It's no good. You can't get past her bloody guard dog brother anyway, he never lets her out of his sight. Not worth the hassle for one mediocre piece of tail when there are plenty of pretty, willing birds all around."

The Seeker's features set into a stubbornness that his teammates were well accustomed to as he walked away.

Four weeks passed before Ginny laid eyes on the Bulgarian again, browsing for a new set of gloves in the Quidditch shoppe of Diagon Alley while she waited for George to meet her for lunch. A small sound caught her attention and she looked to the left to find him standing silently beside her, his gaze intent. She moved to walk away but he stopped her with a hand to her arm. "Stop. Ve talk, da?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She answered softly, her voice firm as she glanced toward the shoppe window. 

"Look to me." He demanded, giving her arm a shake but Ginny shook her head and his temper boiled - who was this little girl to ignore him. Pulling her closer, he curled a hand around her chin and forced her gaze up. "Vhy avoid? Vant only talk vith you."

"Get your hands off my sister!" George demanded, bursting into the shoppe with his wand drawn, crossing the floor to knock the Bulgarian's hand from her arm and drawing Ginny back. "Who the hell do you think you are? Are you all right, Gin? Did this bastard hurt you?"

"George, I'm fine. Stop. Please." She begged, catching her bottom lip between her teeth anxiously. "He just wanted to talk. About the game, that's all."

"He'll be bloody well talking without an arm if he bloody touches you again. Do you want to talk to him?" George purred dangerously, his blue eyes flashing with hatred.

Ginny answered softly, glancing up at Viktor for a second before her gaze shifted away. "No. There's nothing for us to talk about. There's nothing I can tell him. Please, George, let's just go."

Another eight weeks passed before the Harpies found themselves matched against the Bulgarian's again and the game took a violent turn when one of the Bulgarian Catchers was knocked unconscious by a Harpy Beater. Ginny found herself again above the clouds but this time, she didn't ignore her opponents movements, angling sharply to avoid a collision as they both raced for the Snitch again with single-minded purpose. The Bulgarian had the lead as they swooped down on the Snitch, but Ginny had learned her lesson well and, with a glance to the side, gave a curt nod, signaling the Harpy Beaters in for the kill as she slammed her shoulder into Viktor's side, pulling up at the last second to let her teammates herd him into the nearby stands as she plucked the Snitch from the sky.

The stands went wild, cheer and jeers all around as Ginny limped off the pitch, being pulled into hugs by her teammates as she went. Finally reaching the Harpy locker room door, she hesitated for a brief second and then, with a quick glance around to make sure no one saw her, Ginny stepped into the passageway and was crushed into a fierce kiss immediately. Viktor pulled her backwards into the darkness, never letting go of his hold on her as he flicked his wand over her shoulder, murmuring the barrier spell before claiming her lips again. 

Breaking the kiss, he drew back just enough to look intently into her eyes for a long moment before Ginny broke the gaze, whispering one word. "Hurry."

Viktor wasted no time jerking her trousers down, pulling one of her boots off and freeing her legs entirely as he lifted her and braced her against the wall, pushing into her snug heat. Ginny wrapped her legs around his hips and caught his lips in a deep, frantic kiss as he began thrusting, one hand pushing her Quidditch robes back and slipping under her shirt to cup her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and finger. Ginny hissed, closing her eyes and turning her head as he pounded into her pussy, the cold wall at her back and his hand moved to her chin as he growled. "Look."

Ginny shook her head, gasping as he rocked his cock into her snug core, ignoring his command and the pressure he was putting on her jaw, sighing when he relented and sank his hand into her hair, pulling the long, scarlet locks to his nose. He spoke again, softer, his lips brushing across her own as he murmured. "Please."

She opened her eyes then, meeting his gaze steadily for a second. "Less talking…"

"More fucking. Da. Vant you knowing who vith." Viktor growled, an angry glare in his eyes as he drew her hand down between their bodies, pressing her fingertips between his as he stroked her clit in firm, tiny circles.

Ginny shivered, her gaze hardening and becoming distant. "Who is it I'm supposed to be thinking of, then?"

"Do not know." Viktor spat out, driving his cock into her over and over, holding his own release back as he pushed her over the edge, hissing with pleasure as she came, watching her face as her head fell back, tracing his thumb over her bottom lip when she parted them in a silent gasp. "So красив.** My little Seeker." He coaxed thickly as he let go, his cock buried to the hilt inside her as he spilled over, filling her with his seed.

"Off. Get off." She demanded after a moment of silence, pushing at his shoulder impatiently and Viktor lifted her and set her feet on the ground as he reached for her Quidditch robes, holding them out to her in stony, stoic silence. His gaze was unreadable as Ginny turned, buttoning her trousers up and pulling her boot on once more. Reaching out, Ginny found he wouldn't release the robe and she met his gaze with an angry one. "I don't think of anyone else."

Viktor let go of her robe and took a step forward, a frown playing across his forehead as he held out a hand to delay her from leaving. "Come. Ve talk, da?"

"No." Ginny shook her head, unable to meet his gaze as she tugged her arm free and ran through the barrier, disappearing into the Harpy locker room and didn't emerge. 

Eight weeks and six encounters later, he discovered it didn't matter how he fucked her - soft, hard, slow, fast – she would only look at him in the briefest of moments just before she came and then scrambled away as soon after he did as she could manage no matter how he tried to delay her. Always disappearing on her brother's arm without a backwards glance and it began to eat at him. He was International Quidditch Star. Best Seeker of his generation. Girls threw themselves at _him_. He could have any woman he wanted. He had had _her_ , and yet he was still unable to understand why he continued to want the troublesome girl anyway. Just the thought of her inflamed his body beyond words. He ached for her and could not understand why.

Discrete inquiry had told him that she'd broken off her relationship with the Boy Who Lived a week after the Battle of Hogwarts and was rarely out of the solo twin brother's company. That she remained a complete mystery despite the small fortune he'd spent angered the frustrated Bulgarian and he finally turned to the one person he knew could give him the answers he sought, writing a long owl to Hermione Granger-Weasley. Three weeks and another encounter with the little Seeker later, he received an answer.

_Viktor,_

_I can't imagine why you would be asking about Ginny, but with your reputation, I can make an educated guess. While it is true that she is not in a relationship, Viktor, I cannot implore you strongly enough to forget whatever it is you might be thinking._

_She is my sister-in-law and one of my dearest friends. I want her to be happy, but ever since Fred died, she's devoted herself to George with a stubbornness that rivals her mother's._

_Meet me for lunch next Wednesday and we'll catch up, all right, but please leave off on this._

_Love,  
Hermione_

The parchment crumbled in his hand and Viktor shooed the owl away with a growl. Crossing to his chair in front of the fireplace, he smoothed out the parchment and read it again, shaking his head as his eyes scanned the note for any clue that might help him understand the motives of the elusive little Seeker. 

Their team matches had grown more and more brutal and last week he'd found himself on the pitch, feet hitting the grass when the Bulgarian Bludger knocked the Harpy Seeker from her broom twenty feet above the pitch and he'd taken two steps towards her limp body before one of his teammates called out angrily to him, pointing at the Snitch as it flashed past his eyes. Viktor took to the sky immediately, but he could not forget the tinge of fear at watching her tiny form tumble out of the sky. He'd refused to touch her in the passageway after the match, trying instead to talk and find out if she was injured, but Ginny had pulled free and ran away. Furious, he'd gotten drunk and took two Quidditch groupies back to his hotel room.

Three weeks passed and he had another opportunity, tugging her into the passageway and throwing up a real barrier to trap her there until he got some answers. Pressing her against the bricks, Viktor kissed her hungrily, but caught her hands when she reached for his britches and drawing back, murmured. "Answer before. Vhy?"

"Why what?" Ginny asked, her gaze shifting away but a low blush rose in her cheeks and Viktor blinked in surprise, reaching up to brush his fingertips across her freckled skin. 

He'd made her cheeks flush from fucking, but never before had he seen an actual reaction to his words. His gaze was unreadable, hard and unblinking. "Vhy you come. Hear say, I am nothing."

She began to respond but his lips crushed hers again, tongue parting them and catching hers in a slow, languid dance that left him breathless and painfully hard when he finally drew back. Watching her blinking off the haze, he traced his thumb along the curve of her neck as he spoke. "Vant you."

Ginny tried to reach for his trousers again, but he deftly caught her wrists together and transferred them into one grip, shaking his head. She frowned and gave her arms a tentative tug only to find she couldn't budge the hold he had on her and her heart began thumping madly. "But you just said…"

"Vant you in bed. No alley like whore. Vill not be treating this vay." He purred, nuzzling her neck as she cringed away, stroking his fingers through her hair and along her neck.

"Let me go," Ginny demanded hotly, her struggles growing when he didn't release her. She stopped fighting to get free and slumped against the cold brick wall, her voice catching as she said softly, using his name for the first time. "Viktor… please. You don't understand… I can't… don't want… mean anything…" 

She turned her head, trying to hide the tear that rolled down her cheek, but he drew her into his embrace, smoothing his hand down her back as her body shook with muffled tears. "Shh… красив.**" Gripping his wand, he disapparated them both to his hotel room, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap and rocked her gently, stroking her back until the trembling slowed then stopped, her breath evening out as the tension from the feelings she'd bottled up seeped away.

Gathering her up, Viktor laid her down on the bed, easing her boots off and undressing her sleeping body with a care that belied his size. He cast two scourgify's over her, cleaning up the mud that caked on her arm and in her hair. It was still only midday, but he took a long, hot shower before slipping under the quilt with her, spooning against Ginny's back, one arm curled around her waist. He was asleep in seconds, lulled by her warmth and even breath and when he awoke, Viktor was surprised to find only two hours had passed and even more surprised to find tiny, soft hands were busy exploring his body. He feigned sleep as soft fingertips traced along the curve of his hip and brushed between the dark curls on his chest.

"Your breathing changes when you're awake, you know," she said softly, shifting closer to him. 

His arms drew her closer, tightening. "Say this to other lovers?" 

"What other lov…" Ginny replied automatically, sleepy and not thinking, catching herself a second too late.

His eyelids snapped opened and his sharp brown gaze held no hint of sleep. Rolling up onto his elbow, Viktor pushed her down onto the pillow and caught her lips in a hard kiss. Confused, Ginny drew back after a moment and began to speak but he pressed one finger over her lips and shook his head. Sliding his hand down over the curve of her stomach, he pressed her legs open and dipped his fingers into her curls, gently circling the small nub hidden there as he kissed along the curve of her neck. Ginny rocked her hips into the press of his fingers, giving a low moan as his lips closed over her nipple, his tongue lapping the pebbled skin lazily as if a great, lazy cat, his lips curling in a smug grin as she clenched her small hands in his hair. 

Moving slowly, Viktor licked and nipped every inch of her he could reach and then turned her over onto her stomach, renewing the teasing strokes of his fingers on her clit as he mapped out every freckle and scar until he reached the curve of her bottom. Looking up the arch of her back, he drew her over onto it and shifted her leg to lie outside of his own; leaning down to kiss her as he guided his cock into her wet pussy, easing his weight down onto his elbows as he slowly pushed his cock to the hilt inside her. Groaning at the sensation of her soft skin against his, Viktor knew he would not last as long as he'd like but he was determined to not spill himself like a panting virgin. 

"How many? Lovers?" He asked softly, licking along the curve of her jaw as his cock rocked in patient thrusts, stretching her with each determined stroke. Viktor had a suspicion and, despite his off-putting exterior, was an intelligent wizard. Slow answers given in a foreign language had given others the impression that he was stupid and lumbering, but the Bulgarian Seeker was far from those estimations.

Ginny shook her head and he stopped, holding still, buried inside her and, after a moment, she whispered, "Including you? Two."

He began thrusting again, harder, the rough pad of his thumb stroking her clit as her body tightened around him. Ginny arched, whimpering at the onslaught of sensations, looking up at him just as the orgasm slammed into her, bowing her body against his. Viktor caught her at the small of her back, holding her as her cunt clenched around his cock, dark eyes watching impassively as her lips parted in a silent O, relentlessly fucking her through the wave. "Vhy run avay?"

"Don't stop. I… I… What does it matter to you?" Ginny answered, her frustration clear in her voice. She was still dazed from her orgasm and every inch of her body was hypersensitive.

Curling his hands along her hips, he shifted her over onto her stomach and summoned a pillow, lifting her hips to slide the pillow beneath her. Leaning over her back, Viktor slid inside her again, driving into her with more force than he had been, smugly satisfied to feel the light tremor run down her body. "Am asking."

"Harder." She pleaded softly, the aching tension building inside her again but he continued the slow, even thrusts and she closed her eyes, stammering quietly. "Because this is just sex, there's nothing more to it."

Viktor froze, his hands tightening on her hips for a second before he pulled his cock free once more. Sitting back on his heels, he raked a hand through his hair as she shifted on the bed, turning to kneel before him with a confused frown gracing her forehead. He caught her wrist and pulled her up onto his lap, reaching down between their bodies to guide himself into her warmth. Thrusting up, he curled one arm around her back and cupped his free hand under her chin. "My little Seeker vrong. Very vrong. There is much more."

Holding her still, he rocked up on his knees, stopping when a soft gasp escaped her lips and he made a mental note before catching her lips in a savage kiss, rocking his cock inside her, swallowing each new gasp as his length stroked the same spot over and over, pounding furiously into her tight core. A tremor ran down his arms as he fought to keep himself from spilling over, drawing back from the kiss as a bead of sweat rolled down his jaw. "Ginevra. Look at me."

Ginny shivered and lifted her gaze to meet his, one hand at the back of his neck and the other bracing herself on the curve of his muscular thigh. "Oh, Viktor…"

"Da. Da. Come for me," he demanded, his voice deep and thick with mindless need, ignoring the burning agony of holding back his own release and, in the blink of an eye, her body convulsed around his cock. He growled, burying his cock to the hilt, pounding his seed into her as he laid her down on her back and thrust deeper, driving as hard as he could until every last spasm had pulled from his cock. A breathless, panting string of Bulgarian rolled off his lips as he held himself inside her, reaching up to brush the hair from her face.

She broke the silence first, speaking softly as her fingertips traced along his broad shoulder. "Look, I didn't mean to fall apart on you like that earlier."

"Too long holding in." He leaned his weight on one elbow, pressing a kiss to her neck. "You can tell to me."

Ginny was silent for a long moment before answering quietly. "I really can't."

"Can not or vill not?"

"It doesn't matter which, does it?" She shrugged. "I have to get back."

"Stay." Came the sleepy, rumbling growl against the hollow of her throat. "Ve sleep. Fuck. Talk. Eat. Fuck. Sleep. Vake. Fuck more."

A small laugh bubbled over her lips and Ginny shyly shook her head. "You are very single-minded, but I can't. I have to get back."

His chest tightened at the sound of her laugh and Viktor lifted his head, curious at his own reaction and he took his normal methodical approach to something that mystified him. "Do more."

"Do more what? Really, Viktor, I can't stay. Please, you have to let me up." Ginny asked, confused and beginning to worry about how long she'd been gone. She had no idea what she was going to tell George and the thought of him finding her missing made her heart clench.

"Laugh. Den Viktor up letting." He coaxed, settling down on his elbow and tracing a hand down to her waist, playfully tickling and was rewarded with a burst of surprised laughter that trickled away after a moment. The resulting tightening in his chest confirmed his suspicions. Shifting, he drew back and collapsed on the bed beside her, a small frown playing along his forehead at the speed in which she scrambled off the bed, cleaning herself with a quick spell and summoning her clothes. 

After a moment, he rose and began dressing as well; silently watching her pull her clothes on as he crossed to the nightstand and picked up her wand. Ginny glanced up as she finished tucking her shirt into the waistband of her pants and grabbed her Quidditch robe as she toed her boots on. Holding out her hand for her wand, she said quietly. "My brother is going to be very worried."

The Bulgarian Seeker reached out and curled a hand around her outstretched wrist, tugging her hard against his chest. "I vill return you. Speak vith brother. Clear up all."

"NO! Viktor! No, you can…" Her protest was cut off with a forceful kiss as he disapparated them into the hallway outside the locker rooms at the Quidditch stadium. Ginny drew back, breathless, lips swollen, looking up at the Bulgarian in confused surprise. Things were rapidly spiraling out of her control and Ginny felt the grip of panic. She heard a shout behind her and began to turn, but Viktor sidestepped her with a speed she didn't think possible of the large wizard. 

Before Ginny could register what was happening, she heard George's angry exclamation. "Gin! _You!_ Where did you take her? _What the fuck_ did you do to my sister?"

A loud crack echoed in the corridor and the Bulgarian Seeker staggered back a step as George punched him. Ginny dashed between them, reaching out for the Bulgarian Seeker for a split second before she pulled her arm back and grabbed George. "George! Merlin! Have you lost your mind?" 

She looked back at Viktor who was rubbing his jaw, her gaze flashing with concern that she buried quickly. Curling her hand around George's, Ginny drew his attention down to her as she spoke. "Stop that! I'm an adult, all right. It was just a one-off, okay?" Her cheeks burned but she didn't turn around. "He didn't do anything I did want him to, George."

"Took advantage of you, the bastard. I'll kill him." He hissed with burning hatred, his jaw clenching as he took in his sister's flush cheeks, swollen lips and mussed hair.

"Not von-off! Knowing vhat this means. Six months not von-off." Viktor said stonily, his fists clenched rigidly at his sides. "This go on too long. No more. I vish talking vith brother now."

"Six bloody months?" Ginny was actively holding George back now, digging in her heels as she looked over her shoulder to her teammates for help. Three of the girls ran over, two of them taking George's arms and the third moved to stand between the two wizards, drawing her wand. 

Gwenog shook her head. "Don't make me put you in a body-bind, Weasley. Sorry, Gin. I don't care what my girls do or who they do it with, but now your actions are mucking about with the team and I can't let that happen. You work this out or I'm finding myself a new Seeker. Clear?"

"Clear." Ginny answered sharply, drawing her hand back from her brother's arm and crossing to where Viktor stood. Her hands clenched at her side but her voice never wavered. "It's over." She looked over her shoulder at Gwenog. "Worked out, yeah?"

"Yeah." The team captain nodded grimly, watching her Seeker swivel on her heel and disappear into the team locker room. Turning to George, she said. "If you strike another player again, I'll call security. Have you got that, Weasley?"

"I got that." George spat, shrugging off the two witches holding onto him as he glared at the Bulgarian.

Gwenog turned to Viktor and opened her mouth to speak, but he lifted a hand to silence her then strode away. 

The Harpies captain found her newest player in the shower and leaned against the tiles of the next stall. "So."

"So." Ginny answered, ducking her head under the steaming shower head. 

"Viktor Krum."

"It didn't affect my game."

There was a small pause before Gwenog nodded. "No, it didn't. I'd say it improved it if anything. Bringing the Beaters in like that to take him out was a stroke of genius. Vicious, yes, but genius."

Massaging the shampoo into her hair, Ginny shrugged but didn't speak.

"Six months."

"Is there a point you're trying to get to, Gwen?" Ginny asked curtly, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. Shutting the water off, she pulled the towel off the rack and began to pat herself down.

"Well, six months is a bit of time, girly. I mean, we all know the Bulgarian boys are a bit of fun and we've all had 'em but you know, that's all it is."

Wrapping the towel around her waist, Ginny stepped out of the enclosure and walked over to her locker. "He was a good shag, that's all."

Gwenog twirled her wand between her fingers absently, nodding in acknowledgement. "I’m just thinking out loud, Weasley. Trying to get me head around Viktor Krum sticking to one bird for six months, is all. Not that you aren't a fit dish, mind."

"None taken," Ginny answered, pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, reaching down to lace up her trainers. Straightening up, she summoned her bag and stuffed her gear into it before slinging it over her shoulder. "Was there something else, Gwen?"

The taller woman looked up and shrugged. "What? Oh, about next week's game, Puddlemore has a new Beater. Wanted to warn you about that since he's got a right nasty reputation for Seekers so keep your eyes open, yeah? I want to run two practices this week so I'll owl you with the new schedule later tonight." 

"Sounds good." Ginny nodded and crossed to the door, pausing with her hand on the handle at Gwen's call.

"Gin."

She glanced over her shoulder at her team captain. "Yeah?"

"This is none of my business, I know, but George… he'd understand, love. You should talk to him." Gwen replied softly.

"You're right. It's none of your business." Ginny turned the handle on the door and stepped out. She was relieved to see that Viktor was gone and George was waiting on the bench just outside the hall. Coming up alongside him, she took a deep breath and said. "Chinese or Thai? I'm starving."

"Six bloody months." He stated in an accusing tone, leaning back against the stadium wall and folding his arms over his chest.

Ginny sat down beside him and let her bag slip to the grass. Toying with the strap, she said. "Six and a half months, if you want to get specific."

"Six and a half bloody months and you never said a word."

"There wasn't much to say, George. We just shagged, all right. It's not like I was dating him." She sighed, dropping the strap and looking out over the Quidditch pitch. Green grass stretched out before her as far as her eye could see and the flags fluttered in the wind overhead, making her feel like the first time she'd ever stepped foot on the pitch. Ginny closed her eyes, inhaling the smells of Quidditch, of cut grass and dirt, sweaty robes and leather balls, of brooms and shin guards.

"Six bloody months and you never said a word." He repeated tonelessly. "What did he want to talk about?"

"And a half. Haven't a clue. Does it matter now?" Ginny reached down and lifted the bag strap again, running her fingers along it.

George stood and paced in front of her. "Was it the team or was it me?"

"Was what what? What the bloody hell is it with double-talking men today?" She grumbled, squinting up at him. 

"That." He gestured toward the hallway behind them. "Before. Was that because of me or the team? Because I could bloody well make sense of you leaving off of Harry even though he was a decent enough bloke - he just wasn't right for you but this… Gin…" He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Look, I love you, kitten. You know that and I know I've been taking up all your time but…"

"But what, George?" Ginny exhaled slowly, looking out to the pitch over his shoulder.

He was quiet for a long moment and Ginny was beginning to think he'd lost his train of thought when he finally asked. "Do you love him?" 

"It was just a shag." She answered very sharply, standing and pulling her bag over her shoulder. "Can we eat now?"

George arched an eyebrow but stood, nodding and slipping his arms around her, disapparating them both. 

Days stretched into weeks and then months, winter rolled in with a bang and the team only had one game left of the season – an exhibition match against the Russian Ragers that looked to be drawing a big crowd. The Daily Prophet had a continuous run on all things Quidditch with the end of the season approaching so it wasn't a big surprise for Ginny to see Viktor on the front page one day with a stunning blonde on his arm. The society column was ablaze with gossip over what the Bulgarian Seeker was doing and who he was doing it with, but Ginny threw the paper in the fireplace without reading it. 

If she went round to the pub that night and had one drink more than usual, no one mentioned it, and if she cried into her pillow that same night, she cursed only herself for letting him make her feel again. 

That morning, she woke to loud banging and sat up too quickly, holding her head for a moment before slipping on a robe. Opening the door, Ginny found Gwenog and Isabel on her doorstep. Stepping back to let them inside, Ginny crossed into the kitchen to start the kettle. "What bloody time is it, anyway? I thought we didn't have practice today."

"We don't. Issy and I are here to take you shopping." Gwen flopped down on the sofa and set her feet on the coffee table. She was a regular fixture at Ginny's flat since George had started dating her a month earlier in a move whose irony was not lost on Ginny, but no manner of coaxing could get her to talk about the Bulgarian or any manner of a love life and after a few months of trying, Gwenog finally conceded defeat.

Ginny opened the counter shutters and squinted at her friends. "Shopping? What the bloody hell for? We just got new brooms last week and my boots are not as bad off as you keep on about. I'm not throwing good galleons on boots when the new practice Snitches are due out in a month."

"No, silly, we're taking you shopping for the Quidditch Ball." Gwen noticed the burnt newspaper in the Floo grate and nodded to Isabel. 

There was a small clatter in the kitchen and Ginny called out. "I'm not going. I'm just a starter, only first year. Don't have to."

"You do. The new owner wants a pretty bird on his arm and you drew the short straw," Isabel answered quickly. A glass broke and Isabel moved as if to go help, but Gwen shook her head just a moment before Ginny spoke, her voice toneless and resigned. "Fine." 

The teammates exchanged looks, but said nothing. Gwenog had enlisted Isabel's help because she had hoped Ginny would put up a fight but the only fights Ginny had these days were on the Quidditich pitch and the loss of her fiery spark had not gone unnoticed. Her reaction to the news was somewhat less than Gwenog had hoped, for but she and Isabel corralled Ginny out of the flat and spent the next five hours shopping for the 'perfect' dress. Ginny finally agreed to a black, Grecian style evening gown and begrudged to agree that she wouldn't hex the new owner when he arrived at the hotel to escort her later that evening.

Packing for the weekend was a simple matter of throwing a couple of pairs of jeans and sweaters into a bag and remembering to bring heels. Before long, Ginny arrived at the club house and joined her teammates for the portkey to Moscow. It was snowing hard in the square and the girls bunched together as they made their way to the hotel, checking in and splitting off to find their rooms. Ginny found hers on the sixth floor after tracking down a bellboy to help her, watching warily as he pushed the buttons on the muggle moving box. 

Inside her room, she was surprised to find a small balcony overlooking a snow-covered courtyard and she stood out in the cold until she couldn't feel her hands, watching the snow fall in thick, wet clumps. Finally retreating inside, Ginny took a long, hot shower and dressed for the Ball, charming her hair up in a neat bun of red curls as she sipped a glass of wine.

When the doorbell rang at half past eight, she was deliciously warm and ready to deal with entertaining an old wizard all evening. Grabbing her wool-lined, long cloak from the peg by the door, she opened the door as she reached for the small evening bag that she'd left on the small table nearby, saying. "Just let me grab my bag and I'll be ready to g…" 

Ginny turned at the discrete cough and froze as she took in Viktor standing with formal rigidity on her doorstep, dressed in formal red wool, his fur-lined cloak clasped at his shoulder and tossed back. He bowed his head before stepping inside and closing the door behind himself. Setting his hat on the side table, he watched her impassively as she took a step back, reaching up to touch her neck before she collected herself. "I was expecting…"

"Da. New owner." He gave another curt bow before hooking his thumbs on his belt.

"But… the blonde…" Ginny stammered weakly, afraid to take a step in the heels she was wearing because her legs were definitely not cooperating.

Viktor arched an eyebrow coolly. "You vere expecting blonde?" 

"No. No, I mean… your blonde. I mean why aren't you going to the Ball with her?" She was recovering but knew that much of her bluster was coming from the glass of wine she'd had earlier. He'd grown his hair longer and was wearing his beard and mustache closely trimmed to line his jaw, she noticed faintly as she tried to make sense of what was going on. Her heart was hammering away inside her chest.

"I see. Vhen am I having blonde?" He asked stonily.

Ginny took a step forward, willing herself not to fall flat on her face, then another cautiously. "The Prophet… you looked…"

"Ah." Viktor sighed heavily. "Da. Blonde. Harpy owner. I pay share over. No. Not right." He shook his head, obviously struggling to find the correct English words.

"You bought out her shares?" Ginny offered quietly.

"Da! Da. Thank much." He flashed a brilliant smile, but it disappeared a second later behind the impassive mask of formality and Ginny reached out to touch the back of the chair, her knees feeling distinctively unsteady.

Something odd about the situation was tickling her thoughts, not that the entire situation didn't seem odd to her. She looked up, a frown playing across her forehead. "But players can't be owners. You... quit?"

"Retire," Viktor clarified, sighing. "Now time focus on family. Make investment."

"I'll… Let me just… my cloak…" She stammered softly, fumbling as she tried to unfurl the heavy cloak but he stepped forward and took it, slipping one hand under her elbow as he tossed the cloak aside and reached up to his shoulder, unclasping his own and swirling it around her shoulders. 

"Cloak not good. Freeze like ice. You vill vear mine," He said gruffly, his warm fingers brushing against the hollow of her throat as he fixed the clasp closed before reaching back to draw the heavy material over her bare shoulders. Meeting her gaze, his dark eyes held her stare for a moment before he looked away, saying. "Better."

His scent surrounded her, drowning her in memory and Ginny blinked when he suddenly took a step away, holding his arm out for her. 

She hesitated and he looked up sharply, dropping his arm. "I see. I try explain Gwen. Not good idea. I have no vish to bother."

"No!" She exclaimed suddenly, reaching out to touch his arm. "No. Viktor. Please, it's me that should be apologizing for behaving so rudely. This was just something of a… surprise. Wait… Gwen? What do you mean, explain to Gwen? Explain what to Gwen? She said the new owner… you requested an escort…"

He looked down at where her hand rested on his arm and he reached up with his free hand, covering it as he took a step closer. "Nyet. I vish know who you take."

"I wasn't going to come. I only…" Ginny felt the tremor in his hand and her eyes widened minutely. "So there was no blonde and you were concerned I would bring a bloke?"

His jaw twitched but he remained stonily proper. "Da."

"Why? Why now? After everything I said?" She asked incredulously, her heart racing.

"Brother owl. Say much. Vanting…" He glanced over, clearing his throat. "Vanting to talk vith you muchly."

"Talking?" She murmured softly, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

Viktor drew her closer gently, giving her every opportunity to pull free with the slightest tug but she went to him easily, curling her hands along his broad shoulders as his arms went around her waist. "Not playing now, little Seeker. Difficult being proper gentleman."

"You spoke to George?" She asked, tilting her head up to look him in the eye.

"Da."

"And you two didn't try to kill each other?" Her gaze dropped to his full lips and she licked her own absently.

"Nyet." He hesitated. "Da." His frown deepened. "Understanding reached." His arms tightened around her. "Now Viktor do asking. Am still nothing?"

"I'm sorry I said that. It was cruel and… a lie." She stammered.

"Vhy not looking to me?" He growled, bending his head.

Her blush deepened. "Why? Oh. OH. I… I didn't want to get attached."

"Attach?"

Ginny clarified, glancing away. "I didn't want to have feelings for you."

He reached up and tipped her chin up. "Now?"

"I… I don't know. It's been awhile, Viktor." She answered slowly and he nodded, curling a hand behind her neck and bending his head, slanting his mouth over hers, parting her lips firmly and deepening the kiss, groaning when she responded readily. After a moment, he drew back. "Now?"

"Da." She whispered, breathlessly, her lips throbbing. 

He scowled darkly. "Ve must vait now. Not proper. Vill not think vell of me."

"You've lost me. Waiting for what?" Ginny almost laughed in relief that the scowl was not directed at her.

Taking her hand, he slipped it down between their bodies, pressing it against his very hard erection and Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh." She glanced over her shoulder toward the darkened doorway that led to her bedroom. "We… we could be late."

"Not to be playing." He growled, closing his eyes as he threaded his fingers through hers. 

Ginny realized what he meant and ducked her head, answering shyly. "Not playing."

Bending, he scooped her up and strode into the bedroom, setting her down on the side of the bed and bent to pull off her shoes, running his hand up the back of her calf before standing again. His fingers flew down the edge of his tunic, unbuttoning it with his magic before shrugging it off and kneeling before her. Reaching up, he unclasped his cloak from around her neck and ran a hand down the straps of her dress, the back of his fingers brushing along her skin, murmuring. "красив**"

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked, stretching out a hand to sift her fingers through his hair.

He found the zipper of her dress and drew it down, slipping the shoulder straps off her arms and coaxing her to stand, letting the dress slide from her body in a silent cascade. Hooking his thumbs around the edge of her knickers, he drew them down. The dress hadn't left any room for a bra so she wasn't wearing one and he looked up at her as he answered gravely. "Beautiful."

Indicating that she should move back onto the bed, Ginny gave him a curious look as she complied; watching him shed his clothes faster then she imagined he could. Kneeling on the bed, he reached out and curled a hand around her ankle, pulling her down the bed to him. "Little Seeker to be forgiving. Vill make loff later. Many times. Need now."

His hand splayed over her mound, fingers slipping between her folds and he growled as he stroked his cock along her cunt, finding her wet and pushed in slowly, letting her body adjust until finally, sheathed to the hilt inside her, he settled down onto his elbows, reaching up with one hand to push the curls from her face. "Better."

"Much better." Ginny laughed then gasped as he began thrusting, drawing his hand down from her face to slip between their bodies as she curled a leg around the back of his, arching up to meet each hard surge of his cock. "Oh, Merlin, so much better."

He purred, nuzzling her neck as he stroked his thumb across her clit firmly. "Too long vanting. Be not doing again."

"Be not… Oh… Surely you've… with others…" Ginny asked, trying to think clearly through the dizzying onslaught.

Lifting his head from where he'd been kissing along the curve of her neck, he agreed thickly, increasing the pressure on her clit, needing to feel her tightening around him. "Da. Try. Could not. Own hand less trouble."

Her nails dug into his back as the tremors began racing down her body, mewing with need as his cock drove into her harder, stretching her core to its limit. The mental picture of him stroking his own length nearly pushed her over the edge. "Fuck, Viktor… can't tell me that… so hot."

"преставам… Stop. Vant you to come before I spill like little boy. Come. Come for Viktor." He panted, bending to suckle on her nipple, laving the taunt skin with his tongue before suckling hard. 

"So demanding." Ginny whimpered, clenching one hand in his hair as she clawed the comforter with the other. 

"Da." Viktor shifted up to catch her gaze, holding it as he thrust harder, watching as the orgasm overtook her before shifting his hand to her hips, pounding through the vice-like tight clench of her cunt around him. He stopped holding back, coming hard with a muffled growl, burying himself deep inside her with each shuddering thrust.

Sighing contently, Ginny reached up and traced her fingertips along his nose, down his cheek and across his lips, chuckling when he suddenly lunged forward and caught her fingers between his teeth with a feral grin. She laughed, exclaiming. "Merlin! You are full of surprises tonight."

"More laugh ve not go to ball." He purred, cupping her breast, kneading the soft mound. "Most fond of laugh."

"Why on earth would that stop us from going to the ball?" She asked, tracing her fingertip along the thin edge of his beard, her gaze following her fingers progression.

Viktor clutched at her hip and rolled his, stroking his already half-hard erection inside her, his feral grin widening at the surprised look in her eyes. "Most fond."

"If we stay here much longer, Gwen is going to send a search party." Ginny mused without conviction, her gaze following her fingers as they ran along the curve of his neck and down the swell of his chest.

He watched her expression carefully, enjoying the light touch of her little hands. Everything about her was petite and he found he liked that a great deal. Viktor shook his head, shifting to kneel above her. "Vill continue later. Have much time."

"Will we? You sound very sure of yourself, Mr. Krum," Ginny asked, sliding to the edge of the bed and padding into the bathroom that adjoined the room to retrieve her wand. 

He followed and took the wand out of her hand, laying it on the counter and running the faucet. Wetting a hand cloth, he reached down between her legs, gently massaging her curls with the warm cloth, his dark gaze watching her intently as he purred. "Vant you sit next to me thinking of me fucking you. Vant every man in room know who you vith."

Ginny clutched his wrist, panting as his fingers ground against her clit through the cloth and then they were gone just as suddenly. He smirked at her anxious look. "Understanding?"

"Yes." She answered breathlessly, her cheeks flush at the bluntness of his words, of his meaning. He'd aroused her just enough to make her conscious of it and Ginny quipped sardonically. "Shall I charm the words 'Viktor Krum's girlfriend' across my forehead as well?"

"Nyet." He chuckled warmly, throwing the cloth in the sink and grabbing the hand towel, gently patting her dry and putting it aside. Taking her hand, he led her out into the bedroom. Pulling on his trousers, he took his time buttoning them as she slid the dress up and turned for him to zip her up. His fingers lingered on the clasp before splaying along her shoulder blades, moving up to the curve of her neck as he bent his head, whispering in her ear. "I am having better idea, little Seeker."

"Oh? You do, do you? I'm still a bit stuck on how you think that I'll just go along with you." Ginny turned and summoned his tunic, helping him shrug into it before circling to button it for him. He watched her fingers deftly move up his chest and then to the side of his neck, tilting his head to give her better access. When she was done, Ginny smiled and smoothed the material across his chest, saying. "There. As handsome as ever."

He caught her hands, pressing them flat against his chest and tilted her chin up, his hand sliding into her hair as his lips covered hers, his tongue stroking in deep, languid dance across hers, swallowing her low moans. Viktor drew back finally, tracing a thumb across her swollen lips. "Do you loff me, little seeker?"

Ginny swallowed, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and she looked away but he gently pressed her chin and she nodded solemnly. 

"Vhy fear? Say it. I vant hear." He frowned, demanding firmly. 

Licking her lips, she felt as if her heart were throwing itself against her rib cage, trying to get out. "I… I love you, Viktor."

"Viktor tell secret now. Have loff you since try kill me on pitch." He chuckled, raking his fingers through her hair. "Come. Ve talk later. Much to do"

He curled her hand in the crook of his arm and disapparated them to the banquet hall, stopping outside the enormous oak doors to unclasp the cloak from her neck, bending to whisper in her ear. "Vant to be make baby on pitch."

"Viktor!" Ginny shivered. "That's a bit too fast for me. We haven't even dated…"

Throwing the cloak over his arm and slipping his hand to the small of her back as the doors opened, he chuckled. "As say, much to do."

**Author's Note:**

> *need - нужда  
> **beautiful - красив  
> ***tight – стегнат  
> ****cease - преставам


End file.
